


Compromise

by Hex (Glitch)



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitch/pseuds/Hex
Summary: All Reyes wanted was to protect Ryder. A now collection of short one shots I'm going to be writing whenever I feel sad about their lack of content.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rusty because it's been so long since I've written but have some femryder x Reyes Vidal because I'm trash for them. Tumblr: VulcanWitchcraft

It started innocently enough, he was only human afterall and underneath all that charm and bravado was a man that had finally found something to hope for.

Ryder, she was something else entirely. Devastatingly beautiful and fearless, he knew from the moment he met her that she was never going to be just another means to an end.

He didn't place her on a pedestal, not like the rest of the verse. He saw her for what she truly was, faults and all. Her reckless behaviour and wit was what had drawn him to her initially but now that he had her it was too much.

It started when he received intel from one of his collective agents that she was headed towards the Architect on Kadara. Drunken brawls and raider parties had been one thing easy to overlook but an architect, that was too much.

She had rejected all of his coms, desperate to try and talk some sense into her and so barking orders at his collective agent would have to suffice as he boarded a shuttle in their direction.

He reached the outcropping cliff over the battle to watch helplessly as she biotic charged right into the mouth of that metal monstrosity. Hovering, she unloaded clip after clip as the metal screeched and churned around her. 

There was a certain brutal beauty to how she fought red hair whipping against the wind as her biotics flared around her in that unrelentless blue glow.

From the shadows be watched as the architect jettisoned into space. Ryder falling to her knees amidst the remnant rubble, wearied. It took everything he had not to go to her but it wasn't right for him to interfere.

It started innocently enough, a collective infiltrator to tail her as she walked through Kadara, unseen but willing to act if trouble arose.

One of his best snipers shadowing her through Kardara’s sulphuric landscape, picking off Raiders that might have harmed her given the chance.

He was a fool to think that it would go unnoticed, but then in the face of everything how could he do nothing.

An urgent com from his infiltrator was all the warning he received as Kian entered his office.

“Brought you some Whisky, you're going to need it she's really pissed.” Kian sighed dropping the bottle on the table before leaving as swiftly as he came with a wry smirk thrown over one shoulder.

Ryder followed not long after, her body tense as a live wire and furious as the bass and pulse from the club faded behind her.

“You look like your waiting for someone.” he said, watching Ryder cautiously before patting the seat next to him.

“Cut the shit Vidal, I know what you've been up to” she ran a hand through her hair exasperated.

He'd always seen a softer side to her, but in that moment she looked almost fragile. His eyes ran over her cataloguing every dent and nick in her armor, the shadows under her eyes and the slight bruise forming along her cheekbone. It made his blood boil.

“How can you expect me to do nothing.” he shouted, rising to his feet quickly and crossing the small space between them.

She laughed, a small tired sound with no mirth, “I expect you to let me do my job.”

He took a step towards her, hand outstretched and watched as she slid away from him, shaking her head.

“you just don't get it do you? I can see it in your eyes, I'm not a child Reyes I don't need your protection.” She spat, fixing him with a glare.

“I have enough people in this Goddamn universe that doubt me, that doubt what I can do. I just thought you were different.” she paced the room, pulling at her hands the way he'd watched her do countless times when she was nervous, she was never still.

This wasn't what he wanted, he knew what she was capable of, he had never doubted her for one second. All he wanted was to keep her safe, to help. She was only one person, only human the same as him.

He crossed the short space again, watching her still her pacing to gaze at him warily before he reached out to clasp her shoulder.

“This was never about doubting you, how can you expect me to sit here and watch as you throw yourself into fight after fight recklessly and do nothing to help you. I love you Erissa if I can help you, I need to, I need you safe.” He sighed resting his head against her shoulder defeated. Being honest with his feelings never came as naturally as he wanted, but he was trying for her.

She blinked up at him from under her lashes, and offered a tired shaky smile before taking his hand in hers gently.

“you can't tail me across the Galaxy Reyes, you knew how this would go, you know what's expected of me.” she looked crushed, swaying lightly on her normally steadfast feet.

With his hand in hers he gripped her fingers tightly ushering her over to the sofa. She was too stubborn, too busy saving the universe to accept that sometimes she needed taking care of too.

She collapsed onto the sofa with all the grace of an Elkor as his quick hands began unclasping the armor at her neck with a hiss.

“Really not in the mood Reyes” she snorted, some of that playfulness that he loved returning.

“You wound me Ryder, I'm nothing if not a good host and you have a dirty mind.” he winked jovially before sinking to his knees to unclasp the armor of her boots.

He watched as she sighed content, her head thrown back against the sofa taking in shallow breaths.

“I'm still pissed at you” she mumbled without sparing him a glance.

“I know.” he replied before digging his thumb into the arch of her foot, smiling as she gasped in surprise, then delight.

This was something he could do for her. He'd never known a relationship that made him want as much as she made him want.

He wanted to take care of her, to soothe her aches and listen to her worries. It always blind sided him just how ordinary she could be when they were alone together.

He looked up at her, felt her feet wiggle in his hands and felt nothing but love and it shocked him to his core just how much he meant it when he confessed that he loved her, not moments before.

“I'm sorry.” he found himself muttering into the red lit room.

“I only ever wanted you to be safe, you do so much for everyone and yet neglect yourself. I could never doubt you, you have laughed at the impossible so many times, how could I?” admitting it outloud felt like a sting, like he was confessing that he couldn't be what she needed. 

He glanced up to see her piercing blue eyes fixed on him knowingly, before she looped her fingers in his collar pulling him towards her.

She pressed her mouth to his sweetly before uttering “I love you too Reyes” in a small gasp against the corner of his lips.

And he surged against her closing what little space there had been between them before kissing her intently.

She opened her mouth to him, gasping silent pleas drowned by his mouth moving against hers.

He'd never known love, not like this and he felt himself fall apart as she rocked against him, fingers clutching desperately at his hair as he kissed her neck softly, down across her collarbones. His clever fingers searched her body, dragging across her back. Nails scraping skin before gripping her hips to pull her, anchoring her against him.

“Still not in the mood” he laughed against the crux of her neck, barely able to think straight.

“I swear to the maker Reyes Vidal” she laughed before pushing him down to the floor, claiming his mouth with hers in another bruising kiss.

 

Some time later Ryder boarded the elevator from the slums to Kadara port, her red hair a flurried mess and her mouth kiss swollen sporting new blooming bruises against her collarbone.

She smiled content as she waved Vetra over, who gave her a firm look before shaking her head.

“I'm not going to ask and I really don't want to know." Vetra laughed musically before clapping a hand against Ryder's shoulder.

They headed to the gun merchant to stock up as Vetra glanced behind her.

“You know lover boy still has you tailed right?” her mandibles flickered slightly as if amused.

Ryder looked at her quizzically before letting out a peal of laughter.

“Relationships teach the art of compromise.” she had laughed, turning to face the collective infiltrator and winking slyly before continuing on her path.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes struggles with his jealousy. Another one shot, because why not :)

He prided himself on being an observant man. It's what had made taking Kadara all too easy, well that and Ryder of course.

He'd studied Ryder at first, watched her from afar like he did with anyone of interest entering Kadara Port.

She was fascinating to him, and still after all this time nothing had changed. Such amazing accomplishments and yet she showed humbleness bordering on almost being insecure.

In combat she was quick witted decisive and flirtatious, yet take away the armor and she became softer, subtler.

It was this that made her so infuriatingly likeable. She seemed to unknowingly possess this innate ability to scratch her way under your skin and then soothe you with just exactly what you wanted to hear.

It's why her crew would follow her every order. She had their complete trust and in doing so wielded an unfathomable power that she never once abused.

He could understand the attraction of course. He probably understood the pull to her more than anyone and at first he wasn't even mad. She was a swirling black hole, pulling people towards her by sheer force of will and honeyed words.

Liam had been the first irritation, all soft brown eyes and slow smiles as he followed her from vendor to vendor. He whispered to her once, nudging her side playfully. She responded by throwing her head back and laughing heartily at whatever he had said, the sun glinting off the red gold strands of her hair. 

He'd watched as Liam looked at her in awe blinking once, then twice before finally laughing and following behind her. 

Peebee had been next, her blue skin tinged slightly navy. The Asari loner brought to awkward stuttering as Ryder leant against her side heavily after one too many shots of whisky.

“carry me back to the ship.” Ryder slurred pinching the Asari’s cheeks playfully. Peebee in all her awkwardness had half carried her back to the ship, helpless to Ryders charm.

But it was Jaal that truly wore out his temper, he'd watch with clenched fists as Jaal would reach out to touch her. A casual gesture to her but for an Angaren, he was practically screaming his intent.

He'd trace her steps around Kadara never far from her side uttering words of encouragement, of praise and protection. Ryder would simply smile in return, oblivious.

He knew he had no excuse for his behaviour, no rational excuse for the surge of possession that flooded his veins if Jaal so much as glanced at her, and yet he couldn't seem to contain it.

She had said nothing had changed, that her feelings for him where the same despite what he had put her through. But in saying so, she had changed him.

No longer content to watch her from the shadows, to keep his love for her secret and shrouded. He took her in his arms that night she came to him and tried to obliterate any touch Jaal had made.

Tracing her cheekbone softly with his fingers, palming at at her shoulders, prying at the stubborn armor beneath his hands. He kissed her collarbones slowly then raised his mouth to nibble at the shell of her ear.

“You just have no idea what you do to people do you.” he mumbled into her hair.

“Only you.” She replied breathlessly and the smile that followed blindsided him. His jealousy long forgotten, he returned her smile before sinking his head to her neck once again. 

Ryder had brought him nothing but new beginnings. She was the first person to choose him, to see him as someone worthy.

And she was his, he didn't have to steal touches. She came willingly tangling her fingers through his hair as if close wasn't ever close enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I wrote it really quick as just a one off. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
